Solo quiero que me quieras
by yin17
Summary: En Algunas ocasiones, el amor esta donde menos te imaginasy más cerca de lo que cres. Los celos ayudrán a decubrirlo.
1. Solo quiero que me quieras

Hola a todos, pues este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste y pues espero reviws. Ok pues comencemos

Capítulo 1: _ Amor no correspondido_

Oh Mitsuki no me había dado cuenta de que reas el amor de mi vida, ya me olvide por completo de Lily, no hay ninguna chica como tu.

Mikey yo yo...

MITSUKI !!!

Ahh que?

Puedes dejar de gritar como loca aun es muy temprano

Pero si es la una.

Si pero es mi siesta de belleza, aun dormías?

No pensaba en voz alta, escuchaste algo?

No mucho solo oh Mikey mi amor ja ja ja

-aaaaaah

Oye si te gusta tanto el inútil, cosa que aun no entiendo, por que no se lo dices, son novios y todos felices.

NOOO NUNCA, Mikey no me ama y nunca lo hará.

No seas pesimista, eres perfecta eres de su edad, inteligente, bella, sin mencionar tu fortuna y fama internacional.

Si pero nisiquiera sabe mi nombre

Claro ya lo verás

En ese momento, Lily toma el teléfono y llama a casa del inútil.

Bueno, Lily cariño como estas, que como se llama quién?

Mitsuki mi amiga, como se llama?

Aaaaaaah no se

MITSUKI ME LLAMO MITSUKI

Ahh si lo que dijo ella

Bueno gracias por participar tonto, ash me harta. No le prestes atención hay mejores que el

No hay nadie como el . . . bueno vamos a grabar

En ese momento las chicas se fueron al estudio, ahí se encontraban Gonard, Guano y Mikey . . .

Bueno chicos, hoy o podremos grabar, dijo Guano,

QUEEEEEE POR QUEEEE

pues Gonard se hizo un sándwich con los diálogos (volteando a verlo enojados)

Que? Quería uno más original

Así que hay que decirle a Ozu que . . .

Hola a todos

Pero si es Ozu que coincidencia hablamos justo de usted

Guano

Dijo . . . papá

Dejen la grabación tengo un anuncio que darles. Debido a una pequeña baja de rainting

ENORME (grita el asistente)

Debemos ingeniar una estrategia publicitaria

Oh no, no me diga que hará lo de la otra vez

Así es Lily, te emparejare con Mikey.

QUEEEEEE (gritan Lily de enojo, Mikey de alegría y Mitsuki de tristeza)

Oh no me rehuso totalmente prefiero mil veces al inepto de Gonard

Si . . . oye

Bueno en ese caso, Mitsuki y Mikey serán ustedes la nueva pareja Lilymu . . .

Que tal esta chida, bueno espero comentarios tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda

***bye***


	2. Jugando a amar

Agradezco tu comentario xXWampire3Xx. Eres la primera que me deja review jajaja. Solo quiero que me quieras Capítulo 2: Jugando a amar

Mitsuki intento tranquilizarse, pero era evidente que estaba eufórica.

Por su parte, Mikey estaba decepcionado.

No te preocupes Mikey es temporal y será divertido- Dijo Mitsuki tratando de animarlo.

Lo sé "novia" dijo Mikey guiñándole el ojo, provocando que ella se sonroje. Tengo una idea para publicidad que tal si mañana vamos al parque a un día de campo.

Cla claro, es buena idea.

Hasta entonces, Gonard no te comas mi videojuego voy en el nivel 23.

Ahh Mikey, jajaja

No puedes ni negar estar enamorada

Si lo se Lily.

Pues esta es tu oportunidad de conquistarlo

Pero . . .

Pero nada mujer, vamos

En la tarde Lily le dio consejos de moda y de cómo comportarse a Mitsuki.

Haber vestido rojo, vamos a plancharte el cabello, zapatos de tacón, sombras en los ojos, ¡Listo te ves hermosa! Bueno no tanto como yo claro esta, mírate en el espejo.

Veamos AHHHHHH QUE ME HICISTE?

No exageres te ves bien.

Mitsuki si se veía genial, pero era una completa anti ella, ella si se arreglaba pero no tan llamativa, sabía que lo importante eran los sentimientos de las personas no el exterior . . .

Ya vete con tu "novio" y punto

En el parque, Mikey la espera con un ramo de rosas blancas.

Hola mi amor, te traje rosas

Son mis favoritas Mikey que lindo

Si bien y Ahh Mit Mit Mitsuki?

El chico se quedó asombrado viendo a su amiga y le susurró en el oido . . .

Te sientes bien?

Si pero por que susurras?

Por que esto no estaba e el guión y hay reporteros

Reporteros?

Muy bien amigos aquí esta la pareja japonesa del momento Mikey Simón y Mitsuki, no son una ternura lo están viendo en mei jinsei shiyu ahora observemos (En ese momento les clavan la mirada)

Bueno comamos, dice sonriendo Mitsuki

Y después de dar una larga caminata y comer la pareja es entrevistada . . .

Cuéntenos desde cuando son novios?

Un mes – tres semanas

Un mes tres semanas

Guau que exactitud, bueno esa fue la ultima nos vemos luego

Que fastidiosos no Mikey?

Si mucho, ahora que se fueron . . . por que estas asi?

Como, BONITA (con algo de enfado)

No me malinterpretes es solo que . . . tu no eres así de superficial eres autentica por eso.

Ahh . . . gracias, solo fue por los reporteros.

Bueno hasta mañana

Los dos se van a su despectivo apartamento, solo que una de ellos muy feliz y el otro muy confundido por lo que había dicho pero igualmente feliz.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Espero que les este gustando en el próximo capitulo va a empezar lo bueno así que x favor dejen reviews.

*****Bye*****


	3. Una completa falsa

Primero que nada agradezco a **aly asakura** por su review arriba MxM

**Capítulo 3: Una completa farsa**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Mikey y Mitsuki salían, iban juntos a todo tipo de partes cenas, desayunos, bodas, pasarelas, eventos de caridad, de todo, su unión era aviente.

- Ahh Lily estoy tan, tan . . . feliz

Mikey ya te dijo que te ama?

No. . . pero recordó mi nombre, el mío

Ash, hoy van a cenar verdad?

Sí

Ya en la cena en uno de los más caros restaurantes de Japón . .

Ja ja ja hay Mikey

- Enserio Mitsuki no lo creía hasta que lo golpeé y vi que era Gonard

- Ja ja ja

Pero bueno, como te ha ido?

Bien, leía el libreto de mañana este si no se lo comió Gonard y . . . OHH NO PUEDE SER

¿QUÉ?

Nada

Dime

Es que este sushi esta muy delicioso no?

Si claro

Lo que realmente veía Mitsuki era que en el próximo episodio tendría que besarse con Mikey. Sobra decir que su emoción era enorme, solo que si se lo decía a Mikey en este estado sospecharía, ella sentía que no era el momento.

- Bueno nos vemos Mitsuki.

Adiós Mikey

En ese momento, Mitsuki se va a su departamento y supervisando que este sola, comienza a escribir en su diario:

Diario:

_Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, ya que tendré que besar a Mikey ohh puedes creerlo?. Aun seguimos de "novios", aun no le eh dicho lo mucho que lo amo desde que lo conocí. Que daría por que esas falsas palabras de amor fuera verdaderas, que todo el tiempo que pasamos no fuera por fama si no por la necesidad de querer estar juntos. Algún día tendré el valor . . ._

Mitsuki leía y escribía en voz alta, sus más profundos sentimientos, sin saber que alguien escuchaba todo . . .

- El valor para . . . qu quien esta ahí? TU . . . pero como?

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3. El cuatro tendrá un cambio un tanto radical. Dejen reviews es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer

*******bye********


	4. Chantaje

Hola a todos espero que les este gustando el fic y si no díganme déjenme reviews siento que no escribo para nadie. Ojalá también se animen a escribir sus propios fics de kappa Mikey ya que solo esta el mi jajajaja. Bueno gracias por leer. Comencemos: XD

Capítulo 4: Chantaje

Ah hola Mitsuki no sabía que te gustaba Mikey.

QUEEE Gonard por que dices eso

No lo ocultes lo escuche todo

Pues. . . si es verdad, podríamos guardar el secreto?

Claro pero . . .

Pero que?

Con una condición

QUE con cual?

Que desde ahora harás todo lo que te diga

QUE ESTAS LOCO!!!

Bueno a Mikey le encantara enterarse

NO, espera . . . lo haré.

Muy bien

Hasta mañana

AAAAAAAAAAAH no puedo creerlo diario, Gonard escucho todo y por que sigo escribiendo en voz alta.

¿Qué te escucho Gonard o de que hablas?

Ah no nada Lily voy a dormir

De acuerdo, que rara y preocupada se ve.

* * *

Durante toda la noche Mitsuki se imaginaba como su secreto sería revelado y de como Mikey nuevamente la rechazaría. Mientras ese mismo confundido chico se cuestionaba el por que ahora solo quería estar "con su novia", acaso se había enamorado, no ha de ser una simple confusión pasajera como cuando lo del teatro kabuki pensaba.

La tormentosa noche de incertidumbre termino para Mitsuki, despertó muy agitada de su ultima pesadilla y con algunas lágrimas .

MITSUKI estas bien?

Si Lily no te preocupes

Si, si me preocupo por que llorabas?

Ah no sabía que lloraba, estoy bien

Si claro

Enserio

Bien anímate hoy es tu día

Mi día para que?

Tu beso con Mikey

Así es verdad vámonos

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////(en el set)//////////////////

Hola Gonard

Hola Mikey

¿Por qué sonríes?

Ah es que hoy será un buen día

Ah de acuerdo, oye y AAAAAAAAAAAAH

¿QUÉ?

Mira la escena 10

TE BESARAS CON MITSUKI!!!!

Shhh Gonard

Muy bien chicos a grabar

(No puedo creerlo yo y Mitsuki, besarnos, con lo bonita, alegre, inteligente y . . . mi mejor amiga, pero en que estoy pensado es solo una escena, es trabajo, y ella es mi amiga, pero por que de repente estoy muy feliz)

y ACCION

Jajajaja Lily tontos hoy si perderán

No te ilusiones demasiado Gonard

Es que tengo un arma secreta o mejor dicho un rehén

Mikey auxilio

Mitsuki NOOO, déjala ir

Con gusto

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MIKEY

Voy por ti

Me salvaste

Jamaras dejare que te pierda

Mikey (No puedo creerlo ahí viene)

Mitsuki (no te desmayes, no te desmayes)

Lily (No vomites, no vomites)

Guano (que salga bien la escena del beso)

Gonard(listo ya se jajaja)

Guano- Muy bien ahora

En ese momento todos los ojos del set estaban fijos en la pareja que frente a frente ya a escasos centímetros de besarse cuando Gonard cae frente a ellos arruinando la escenografía y mas importante para los 2 . . . **el beso**

CORTE, Gonard arruinaste la escena

Lo siento

Ya no hay tiempo, tendremos que grabar hasta que vuelva

Mikey-Mitsuki: QUE POR QUE

Saldré con Ozu a un congreso y volveré en tres semanas.

Y mientras nosotros

Por ahora tendrán vacaciones Lily

Ah que bien al fin

Vamos a patinar

SIIIIIIIII

Tu no Mitsuki

QUE (todos)

Por que Gonard?

Tenemos un asunto pendiente lo recuerdas?

Si voy

Que asunto?

Ah no es nada Mikey

Bye a todos

Que crees que les pase a ambos

No lo se tonto Mitsuki no me dice nada

Eso no me gusta para nada

Estas celoso?

Que yo de ellos no, ni de nadie, si . . . hay ya déjame

Como digas (cuando le diga esto se va a morir)

Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y si en algún momento esta mal redactado es x q soy primeriza recuerden jajajaja. Bueno dejen reviews y hasta después.


End file.
